A New Shade of Purple and Blue Simplicity Is Bliss
by DancingPurplePanda12
Summary: The 5th chapter to this story...and a great one at that!


The sun bore a new day upon the Vocaloids through the thin-curtained windows that belonged to Kaito. The golden warm rays crept slowly up the two Vocalist's bodies until it began to shine in their eyes blindingly, even if their eyes were closed. Gakupo opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the new brightness that belonged to the day and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. He shut his eyes and turned his head towards where Kaito lay, sleeping, and opened them again with a sigh. For a moment, he sat completely still, then laid back down and watched Kaito sleep for a few seconds before the blue-haired vocalist opened his eyes and scared Gakupo.

"Ohayo-Gozaimasu Kaito-san...ogen-...oh...I forgot that I'm not in Japan anymore..." He smiled at the younger boy and sat up again, stretching this time with a quiet yawn he managed to almost stifle. Kaito followed his lead and sat up as well, looking out of the window at the lit up garden that lay behind the Vocaloid house. "It's fine...I won't deny you of your pleasures. Say...how about breakfast in the garden? It seems like Meiko and Miku have already taken to the patio...besides, the scent of flowers makes me...happy..." He smiled, remembering when his mother would bring him home a flower from her journey each day to the store and back. It was a simple pleasure, but a pleasure none-the-less.

Gakupo got out of Kaito's bed and made the side he had slept on. His purple hair hung down his back, flowing and perfect, as if he hadn't slept on it at all. Once his side was made, Gakupo looked at Kaito and watched him in silence, hoping Kaito wouldn't notice-or mind. Kaito remained silent and kept staring out of the window until he took a few steps towards it and opened it, poking his head out and sighing in happiness. "Good morning ladies...if you don't mind, Gakupo and I are going to have breakfast in the garden if you wish to join us~"

'Join us?" Gakupo withered a bit, expecting the girls to say they would join them. Instead, Miku shook her head no and shouted up to Kaito a reject of the offer. "No thanks! We're about to go visit someone. Thank you Kaito, anyways!" She waved and got up. Meiko followed her lead and smiled at Miku. "You may be young, but you know the heart of a teenager well...it's a good idea to let them bond...after all, I think they secretly like each other."

Gakupo may have seemed calm on the outside, but he was smiling widely on the inside. "Then breakfast it is? Just us?" Kaito shut the window and turned to him, walking past him to his closet, and nodded. "Yeah! Mind if I change into something more...comfortable?" Gakupo felt a very light tint of pink brush his cheeks with color. "Um...no...I mean...no, you can change...it's your room after all, and I'm only here to ma-," "Alright." Kaito grabbed a white wife-beater and a pair of ripped denim jeans from the shelf in his closet and came out, undressing and pulling the clothing on calmly. He would never know the tension that flew through Gakupo's veins, and how he wanted to touch the milky skin that belonged to Kaito.

Gakupo looked around and slowly pulled his hair into a ponytail, avoiding Kaito's stare. "How did it get so long?" Gakupo's thoughts were interrupted by Kaito's comment. "My hair? I don't...know really...I just take really good care of it and brush it a lot...um...can I change in here as well?" He knew he shouldn't tease Kaito as Kaito had teased him, but he just wanted to be revengeful. With a shrug, Kaito sat on the end of his bed and pulled on a navy blue zip-up hoodie and crossed his legs, waiting. Gakupo went to his room and grabbed his "relaxation" clothes, which were a t-shirt, sunglasses, jeans, and tennis-shoes. He came back and turned his back to Kaito, feeling a bit shy now that he noticed those blue eyes staring at him and watching his every move. He revealed his toned muscles to the boy and dressed, also revealing his lack of underwear.

'So he goes commando...hm...'Kaito thought, just watching intently at the samurai's every move. Once Gakupo finished dressing, Gakupo put the sunglasses on top of his head and stepped in front of Kaito, looking down at him as the boy looked up at him. A moment of silent tension was shared between both men as Kaito rose and looked at Gakupo's sunglasses. "Very...classy. I didn't think you knew how to dress honestly...besides dressing as your cosplay..."

Gakupo smiled and patted Kaito's head gently, admiring his humor and ignorance. "I thought the same about you...come..." He walked out of the room and downstairs, Kaito not far behind. Kaito went into the kitchen and had Gakupo help him make scrambled eggs, fresh orange juice, sausage links, and pancakes. They both made a plate of the delicious food and went to the garden, sitting in the white metal lawn furniture and putting their plates, glasses, and silverware on the metal table. Gakupo put his hands together and thanked Kaito, and bowed his head. "Itadakimasu..." Kaito smiled and looked at a nearby rose bush of white roses and nodded back at him. "Eat-a-doggy-mass..."

Gakupo went wide eyed and laughed loudly, going red-faced at the language barrier between the two, and how Kaito had translated it to how he thought it sounded. "It sounds like you said to eat a dog's poop! Kaito, repeat...closely... ee-tuh-dah-key-mas." Kaito smiled back and repeated, "ee-tuh-dah-key-mas...?" "Good! That means, "to receive," which means to begin eating. Your stomach will receive food. You're humorous, Kaito-san...where do you get it?" Gakupo picked up his chopsticks and began eating, his attention fully on the blue-haired boy. "Well...I guess one has to be able to have humor in order to live...am I right?" Kaito followed Gakupo's action and began eating, but with a fork.

After they ate, they took their dirty dishes inside, teamed together and did the dishes, then went into the garden again, this time to walk among the flowers and talk. "So...do you like the house Gakupo? I know you've lived here for a bit now, but...I never really got to talk to you one-on-one..." Kaito shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking, not expecting an answer really. "I do...I love nature. I love life...don't you?" Kaito nodded and stopped walking, staring at the white roses. Even though the garden was full of every flower and color one could think of, the most plain and simple flowers stopped Kaito in his tracks. Maybe it meant Kaito was plain and simple, or maybe it meant he was pure-hearted. Whatever the reason was, Gakupo gently touched Kaito's shoulder and stared at the roses with him. "Why do simple things fascinate you Kaito?"

The boy looked at the older man and shrugged. "I guess...because I myself am plain? Or, I do not require one to be anything but plain when they wish to be with me...that's how I think it's supposed to be anyways...they should be their self...and never try to impress me with more than what they can do. Does that make sense? I feel like I'm delusional..." Gakupo understood completely. He had a lot of experience with people who thought that Gakupo was the type of man only to love you if you could impress him. They were wrong. Simplicity and purity is what Gakupo had always wanted in a person, but could never find.


End file.
